knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sapphire Games Ltd.
Sapphire Games Ltd. 'is a fictional gaming company that works on fictional games made for consoles like the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, and the Switch. None of the games (including Knights vs Dragons) exist but tend to appear in Robin Ward's upcoming book, ''Warped into the Fray. ''The company, led by CEO Richard Hurst hires young 17 year old female highschooler, Nagamatsu Yumi to work for them in regards of thier latest release of a new Knights vs Dragons game released soon for the Nintendo Switch. Naga accepts the offer with a signature and a killer smile, her heart leaping in exuberant excitement until it crashes down while arriving home. Stuck in the dual screens of a 3DS. Notable Games * '''Knights vs Dragons '- a tactical RPG game that is set in the middle ages. Build up and guide your army through harsh challenges against enemies and monsters with quality forged weapons and mental skill to stratigically ambush antagonist dragons that dream to plunder the world into darkness. * 'The Draconic Series -' 20 year old Zera Rickers is an avid Beyblader / Dragoma tamer and G- Tuber. Championing himself in a major Paris Tournament leads jealousy and betrayal seeping from his passive and demon possesed friend, Marco Seidlitz. Trapping Ricker's innocence under Marco's vengeful grip, a year long worth of male affection and urban exploration leads the boy to surrender to Luinra's will. After a hidious beast battle, Rickers soon learns that shape shifting to entitle trust and friendship with enemies is subdued by revenge and conquest. * '''Elysium: '- '''an Irish boy along with his sister discovers his father's latest creation, robotic whales that portal through the earth as if soil is thier sea. Hopefully to turn it into a movie soon. * '''Go! Go! Hamster!- '''an irresistibly cute free roll game similar to Sega's ''Monkey Ball. ''Guide Kyra, a brown and white hamster through daredevil tracks while simply rolling across in her ball. Connect with new friends, collect items and power ups, and score high online! Be sure to watch out for Gretchen the pesky antagonist cat! * '''Shelled Survivors- '''Based on the book by Robin Ward. Lead Reiko and Ethan into a world never seen before. Team up with the ocean buddies and even survive solo through the city of San Diego! Crazy as it seems, nothing would ever disappoint these two into a whirlpool adventure! * '''Sapphire Fighters- '''a fighting game similar to ''Super Smash Bros. ''Choose from over 30 characters and send them into fray! Be sure not to replenish your health bar or otherwise get knocked out loose from over 20 different Sapphire Strikes! * '''Auto Wars- '''Choose from over 350 real life car brands and models and race around daredevil tracks while getting your opponents blown off by a Missile Destroyer! Seek heated revenge in Battlefield mode, where items after items never seize to stop, plundering both players into a virtual combat. Take your vehicle to the skies thanks to Sky Tech (Hydroplane) technology! Collect, customize, and take your car for a spin online! It's a never jested game of endless fun for car Enthusiasts! * '''DDH! Star Shepherds! - '''legendary spin off from Knights vs Dragons, join the utaloid concert group known as the Roskinsian Sisters or the ''Divine Dragon Hearts as they contract with the Alpha Galaxy Entertainment company currently led by the gruesome Kurotowa. Thankfully, the semi popular Shepherd All-Stars led by Sokaya guide the dragon girls in eliminitaing the eerie conspicious "Garu" and resurrection of the Titan Dragon Hidora from threatning the modern AU city of Yakuwara Seoul, Dargon. Knights vs Dragons chronology * Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Hope * Delyrus 776 * Zodiac vs Election: The Campaign Drama * American Mirage Sessions # KvD * Zodiac vs Election: Mira's Hope * Destiny Akardos * Zodiac vs Election: Knights of the HRE * Legends Awakening * Legends Awakening: Blaze * Shepherds of the Future * Zodiac vs Election: Re:coded * The Shepherd Files * Swords of Fate: Birthright Inferno * Swords of Fate: Conquest Victory * Swords of Fate: Revelation Destiny * The Shepherd Diaries * KvD: Heroes * Echoes: Shadows of Ronaxe * Vanguard Dawn * KvD: Warriors * KvD: Chronicles Trivia * Some of the titles including Destiny Akardos, Emblem Eternal, ''and ''Delyrus 776 ''are planned not to be written by Robin Ward, although some of the characters make an appearance in ''Heroes ''and ''Warriors. * The company logo can possibly resemble the Dolphin Emulator logo, although this image was cited as a free domain clipart. Category:Books